Safe and Sound
by Stephaniecrow9
Summary: What if Shane died in Black Dawn? There would have been the usual grieve and sadness from his friends. But not this time. As far as Claire, Eve and Michael know... Shane didn't die. But Shane was dead. What happens when there are now two Shanes? The dead one and new one? How far would 'new Shane' take his hatred for Claire? Can old Shane stop it before Claire gets badly hurt? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Safe and Sound. **

Chapter 1 - Death

_**Shane's POV**_

Death was peaceful. This sort of death was, anyway. It was painful at first but ones I got to terms with the fact that this was happening and there for no way for me to stop it, I let it happen.

Floating. It felt like I was floating in a damp type of air. My mind was fuzzing and my eyelids felt heavy. I knew what was happening. I was dying. The draug killed me. They got me and killed me, there and then. It took a long time. A hell of a long time. They couldn't have just done it quick and easy, could they? They had to make it hurt and make it last. But it didn't bother me. Not one bit.

The only bit that bothered me was Claire. My Claire... I was leaving her. Alone. She had to go overwise this would have been her. She's been through death before and I'm pretty sure she didn't want to go through it again. I didn't want to go through it again. The pain of losing her was worse than the pain I felt now. And now I was going to cause Claire that same pain.

It wasn't anyones fault. It was bound to happen to one of us. The draug are seriously dangerous and if you get on their badside, thats the end of you.

It felt like I was floating for weeks on end. Just lay in mid air, thinking. Thinking of everything. Mostly about Claire though. I couldn't imagine the pain I'm going to cause for her, Michael and Eve when they find out I was gone. Gone for good.

It was hard to believe that everything I have fought for, everything I earnt had been lost. Every single thing that I have learnt, achieved, anyone that I've met and loved... they meant nothing now. I was dead. I could never talk to my friends again. I could never talk to Claire again.

I kept on seeing people. People in the past that I knew. Poeple who were dead. There was my grandmother and grandfather walking past me, hand in hand, smiling sweetly. My friend from high school who died in a car crash at the age of 15 skipped past me kicking his favourite football.

Then I saw my Mother. Walked straight up to me, looking me in the eye. I looked down to see she was holding hands with a little girl.

Alyssa.

She let go of my mums hand and ran up to me. She wrapped her hands around my waist and held me tight. My arms went straight around her. I've not held her like this in years. She still had that amazing smell on her. She didn't smell of smoke, or burnt skin. She smelt like a teenage girl. Beautiful.

My Mum continued walking towards me and held my hand as I put my arm around my sister.  
'Mum.' I croaked. The first word I had said whilst being dead.  
'Shane.' She smiled and carressed my cheek softly. 'I've missed you.'  
'I'm here now.' I tell her. She squeezes my hand and smiles towards me.  
'You've been gone a long time, Shane!' Alyssa pulls on my arm to get my attention. I look down and frown at her. 'What d'you mean, Lyss?'  
'You died ages ago, where have you been?!'  
'I died a minutes ago... not ages, Lyss.' I smile and throw away the subject, but Alyssa was in no frame of mind to talk about something else.  
'No, Shane!' She whines. 'You died six months ago! You've been dreaming for six months! Talk about taking your time!' She definitely hadn't changed. She still had her cheek and sass. But thats what I loved about her.

'What?' I look at my Mum who nodded slowly. 'You died so long ago, sweetie. You're friends grieved for a very, very long time. They still are, hunny.'  
'Claire..' My girl. She's lived for six months knowing I was dead. I had to know how she was!

'Somethings not right, Shane.' My mother frowns. 'I've been watching your friends the past six months. But they're not the only ones in the house, Shane.'  
'Who?' I say a bit too fiercly. 'Has Claire moved on already? Has she got a boyfriend alrea-'  
'No.' Alyssa says. 'You need to see it for yourself. Mum?'

My mum nods and looks at me with guilt in her eyes.  
'You're not going to like this, sweetie.'

**What do you guys think?! The next chapter is going to be on Claire and whats happening in the Glass House! Its not going to be pretty! Please review! xxx**


	2. What did I do?

**Safe and Sound**

Chapter 2- What did I do?

_Claire's POV_

Black and blue. The only colours I was focusing on for the past six months. How could a sudden change come so fast? What did I do wrong? The question ran around my head at lightening speed everyday. What did I do to upset him so much?

Looking at myself in the mirror scared the hell out of me. I looked different. My skin was so much more pale than it was six months ago. My hair was constantly dull and pulled back in a messy updo. I unwrapped myself from my slightly torn, silk red dressing gown and revealed to the mirror my shaken, beated, bruised and disgusting body.

My dull underwear made my body look all the more sickening. Bruises ran up my arms, cuts ran down my neck and thighs, tears ran down my cheeks.

What did I do wrong? What did I do to upset him? Ever since the matter with the Draug happened, he hasn't been the same. None of us have. Michael and Eve have no idea any of this is happening. He acts the same around everyone else. He's always playing video games with Michael and making witty remarks to Eve. But to me, he's the monster.

And no, staring at myself in the mirror, I felt myself tear up once again. Crying, I was used to it. I was used to the sheer pain of having to go through the horror everyday. And the worst thing of it all... I still love him.

Fear took over me and my bedroom door slammed open. I quickly wrapped my dressing gown back around me and turned around. He was stood there, with his hands clenched by his side. He was practically growling at me. The fear inside me started building up as I realised no one else was home apart from me and him.

I backed away as far as I could. Towards the wall. I tried putting as much space as I possibly could between us but it didnt last very long. He came walking towards me. His jaw was set and his eyes narrowed.  
'What're you doing?' He grows.  
'Shane...' I choke, trying to back up even further. The wall wouldn't let me.  
'You're supposed to be making dinner.' He continues.  
'I know.. I... I was going to but I got-'  
'Don't give fucking excuses!' He screams. I didn't realise how close he was to me until I felt his fist touch my cheek. My head lashed to the side as he took one hard, long punch.

'SHANE!' I squeel as I fall to the floor. I slowly looked up at the nightmare before me. He crouched down as I tried to squirm away. He grabbed hold of my wrist with an iron grip and pulled me right to his face.

'I've been working all fucking day.' He says as his grip on my wrist gets tighter. 'And I come home to fucking nothing. Do you want the fairies to do it, Claire? Is it your day of?'  
'No! Shane, stop! Please, you're hurting me!'

He laughs right in my face and twists my wrist, making me scream in pain. He stands up and stares down at me for a few seconds before picking me in the gut, making me grunt and curl into a tiny ball. I felt tears erupt from my eyes. I couldnt control it.

'Now when you're finished crying like a little girl, dinner's not going to make itself. Get a move on.'

He walks straight out of the room, slamming the door behind him. I lay in the corner of the room, finding it hard to breath. Today I got it easy. Today wasn't the worst of what he actually does to me. I knew there was more to come and I knew it was going to be worse than this. A lot, lot worse.

What did I do so wrong?

**Sorry its such a short chapter! Please review! xxx**


End file.
